why do you want to save me?
by pandaluv3r
Summary: mikan is the new girl in school but she doesn't talk to anyone except Hotaru. Natsume wonders why she is so quiet but when the DA gets a new member he is surprised to find out who it was... read and find out! edited
1. Chapter 1

Me: ok, this is new to me so please don't kill me if its bad!

Natsume: shut up and get with the story *glares*

Me: Mikan! Natsume is bullying me! *hugs Mikan and cries*

Mikan: Natsume! Quit being mean to her!

Natsume: pandaluv3r doesn't own Gakuen Alice of the characters

Me: *crying in the corner* thank you for doing the disclaimer!

Natsume: whatever

…

Chapter 1: new girl

It was just a normal day at Gakuen Alice, everyone was in their classrooms chatting when the teacher came in,

"Hello my little birdies" Narumi said while spinning inside the room. Everyone sweatdropped. "Well anyways, we have a new student. Mikan, can you come in here please" Then all the boys jaw dropped

"This is Mikan Sakura. She has the nullification alice. Now go sit next to Natsume, he will be your partner from now on."

Mikan looked at a boy with raven hair and at the empty seat. She walked up and sat down. Natsume was surprised she did go 'fan-girl' mode on him. He looked at her and noticed she was starring outside the window. When Narumi called on her, Mikan just stood up and walked to the board. When she went back to her desk Jinno was shocked that she knew the answer. When the bell rang, Mikan was the first one out the door. Natsume wondered why she doesn't talk.

(Mikan's POV) ~time skip~

Man, today was the worst day ever! Not only the boys kept staring at me, they keep following me everywhere. I think they made their own fan club! But, I think my partner is the creepiest. At least Hotaru is in the same class with me. I went to my dorm room and lay down on my bed. As soon as closed my eyes, I see the person I don't ever want to see again. Then my balcony door opened to the person I least expected.

"meet me in a cabin in the northern woods in 30 minutes" Persona says and disappeared.

i sighed. i hate doing these dumb missions. i hate him. i looked at the clock and notices i had little time left. i took a quick shower and dressed in my uniform i wear during missions. Its a black hoodie with a skull in the front. red and black cut off jeans, fingerless gloves and a mask. just as i was about to jump out my window, there was a knock at my door. "come in" i yelled, annoyed. Hotaru came in with her gun in her hand. "what do you want Hotaru? im going to be late for my mission." i stated

"your still doing those for that man?" Hotaru asked with concern in her eyes

"i have no choice. if i don't do this then-" i stopped myself

when Hotaru was about to ask a question i jumped out the window and stared running. i cant tell Hotaru i'm doing missions to protect her from Persona. i started to walk the rest of the way to the cabin '_i dont even know where it is'_ i thought then i see smoke rising. i walked a little further and found the cabin. i walk in and i see Persona in the middle of the room. i see other people in the room but i don't know who they are.

"Welcome to the Dangerous Ability Mikan" Persona smirked at me when i gave him a curious look

"from now on, you are the newest member to this class" my eyes went wide and i gave Persona a cold glare. his smirk widen "and your going to work with a partner kuro neko" he pointed at a boy with a cat mask on. all i could think was '_this was not happening!'_

…

Me: done!

Mikan: well that's different

Me: well thats kinda the idea Mikan

Mikan: ooooohhhhh...

Natsume *bored* don't forget to R&R. now *starts fire* panda…

Me: o.o I'm in trouble *runs away*


	2. Chapter 2: Mission

me: ok my first chapter was a little short so i'll try to make this chapter long

Mikan: is there gonna be fighting in this chapter?

me: i dunno ;)

i don't own G.A just my imagination, and Mikan already knew she had the stealing alice, she has a lot of alice stones inside her..

...

chapter 2: mission (Mikan's POV)

kuro neko and i ran to where the Z organization where we are supposed to gather information and i'm supposed to steal the leaders' alice. as we get closer, there are guards everywhere. i don't think i can get close to the leader.

"ok, im gonna get there attention while you get to the leader" he told me. i nod my head and waited for him to get their attention. he ran to the other side of the building and started a fire. all the guards ran to see what it was and i took the chance to get in the room where the leader is. as i sneak inside, i didn't notice a big guard until he knocked me out.

When i grew conscious, i felt two more presence in the room i turn and see kuro neko beside me and a young guy in a chair.

"Welcome back to earth you two." he said. i looked around and saw there were guards all around. i need to think of a plan to get the hell out of here. i started thinking and finally i came up with a plan. i used the ice stone to freeze the guards feet and the fire stone to burn the rope. the leader was still talking and didn't notice anything yet. i decided to act i was still tied up for a little longer. when kuro neko woke up i notice his mask was off but mine was still on. '_he's that kid, Natsume. I think he's my partner_ _in class' _i thought. when the dumb leader stopped talking he turned around to look at us.

"what should we do about them boss?" one of the guards asked they still didn't notice their feet are like, _frozen!_ these people are so stupid.

"put them in 'that' room" leader said.

when the guards started to move, the finally noticed they were stuck. '_heh' _i thought then i started the next step of my plan. i yanked the ropes apart then i started to fight the guards, but of course i win cause ahem, they are frozen! after i finished up the last one, i looked at the leader.

"well," he smirked "you are a tough one little girl" he started walking toward me while i walked back until i hit the wall. '_damn he is way too close to me!' _i thought. im not used to people super close to me. then the next thing i knew, he was on the ground, his hands on his face, moaning in pain_  
_

(Natsume POV)

god! my head hurts! i cant believe they caught me. i was just outside waiting for sakura no kimi to get the leader when this huge guy hit me in the head with something. i finally woke up and saw that i was tied up. when i looked around, i saw sakura tied up as well. i noticed she was concentrating on something. then the leader stopped talking and one of the guys asked where to put us. when they started to move it was then i noticed their feet were frozen. that was when sakura started to fight. all i have to say about this girl is 'wow.' she is good at fighting. when she finish beating the last guy, she turned to the leader. i heard him say she was tough. then he started walking towards her. i don't know what came over me but i had a feeling i had to protect her. when he came just inches from her face, i was so angry i found myself punching his face. Mikan looked at me then looked down. '_thank you' _i heard a voice in my head. Mikan went the leader and took his alice.

"that's all we have to do but we didn't get enough information though" i said. she just nodded and started walking back to the academy. i followed behind her. why won't she talk to me? this silence was getting annoying. damn...

(Mikan POV)

why did he help me? i was just fine but he decided to punch him and ruin my plan. aw well, this stupid mission is over at least. i can't wait to-

i suddenly felt pain in my chest. i groaned in pain and i was holding my chest. everything was getting blurry and it was getting harder to breathe. the last thing i saw was Natsume's crimson eyes before everything turned black.

...

me: yay! I'm done *sits down and eats howlans*

Mikan: don't forget to R&R! I want some *cries waterfalls*

Me: ok you can have some *hands over box*

Natsume: you guys are annoying *pulls out manga book*

Me&Mikan: bye everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: my 3rd chapter is up

Mikan: am i ever gonna talk to anyone?!

Natsume: don't let her talk it's so much better without her talking

Mikan: Natsume! why are you being mean?!

Me: anyway, i don't own G.A or the characters in the story... and in the next few chapters, its gonna be in Mikan's POV

...

chapter 3: Mikan's alice

I woke up to a very white room. i had to blink a couple times because it was bright. when my eyes focused, i heard a beeping noise. i looked to the right and saw a heart monitor. it was then i realized i was in the hospital. '_why am i in the hospital?' _i thought. then i remembered what happened last night. '_oh yeah, i remember now'_i sighed. i hate it when that happens. at least im alone now. just then someone came in my room. It was Hotaru with a straight face.

"hey" Hotaru said while going to the seat next to my bed.

"hi Hotaru" i didn't want anyone to bother me right now. i have a huge headache and i jut want to sleep.

"i heard from Natsume that you passed out on your way back from the mission" she stated.

"i didn't feel good ok" i said. i don't want her to worry about my condition

"look," Hotaru said, looking right in my eyes, "you need to stop doing these missions. every time you use your stealing alice, you start to feel pain in your chest and cant breathe."

"because of persona"

"so you need to stop using your alice!" Hotaru yelled. i never heard her yell before.

"i need to get out of here, i have another mission tonight" i said as i was getting out of bed. i walked out of the room and went back to my dorm. i hate it when she tells me this everyday. ever since we were little, Hotaru would tell me to stop listening to Persona and just be a regular girl. i always tell her that i don't have a choice. its the same argument every time. i looked at my clock and saw its almost time to go. i put my uniform on and started walking to the cabin. '_i can't believe im in the D.A, this just sucks!" _when i got there, i see Persona with Natsume. " your mission is the same as yesterday, since you didn't get information" the Persona disappeared. i looked at Natsume and he nodded. we started running to the same building we were in last night. this time, we were ready for any surprises. when we got closer the leaders door(**A/N: its the same leader, mikan needs to steal a lot more stones to kill him)**, so we could hear their conversation. i couldn't hear very much so i went a little bit closer. bad. mistake. i fell right inside the room. i quickly use the invisibility alice. wait.. why didn't i use that before?! anyway, i looked behind me and saw Natsume was shocked. i looked back at the leader and started to listen

"so, the next of the plan is..."

my eyes widened at their next step. i quickly got out of the room and went to Natsume. he looked at me like i was crazy.

"ok, where did you disappeared too?" he asked.

i shook my head and got a piece of paper and wrote down what i heard. while he was reading it, his eyes widened too. he looked at me like, _are-you-sure _look. i nodded my head and wrote that we need to report to Persona. i started to run but i remembered i need to steal another alice stone. i turned around and activated the invisibility alice. i went inside the room and noticed the leader was asleep. '_perfect'_ i thought and i took another stone from him. i ran back outside to meet with Natsume again. he just looked at me and started to run back. it took me longer to get back because my vision started to get blurry. as i got back to my room, i saw Hotaru on my bed._  
_

"w-what are y-you doing-" i started to cough blood. it was getting harder to breathe again and my vision was getting worse.

"Mikan!" i hotaru screamed before catching me when i fell unconscious.

...

Me: well this turned out differently when i was thinking bout the rest of the story...

Mikan: but it came out good *gives thumbs up*

Natsume: hn

Me: R&R everybody! *turns around to find N&M arguing* -_-' ok then...


	4. Chapter 4: Mikan's past

Me: my 4th chapter is up now!

Natsume: whatever. your annoying

Me: i know i am thank you *smirk*

Natsume: *dark aura*

Mikan: u-um, pandaluv3r doesn't own Gakuen Alice

Me: *pulls out sword* now its on Natsume!

...

chapter 4: Mikan's past

all i see is darkness. i was alone in this dark room and i hear voices. i cant make out what they're saying. i started to hear an all-too-familiar voice '_she doesn't belong here.' _the voice was getting louder and louder. when i turned around, Persona was there. "look at you, all alone in this darkness where you belong" he said as he disappeared. then i see Hotaru and a blond boy next to her.

"i don't even know why we're best friends. you have a dangerous alice and nobody wants to be around you because they're scared of you" she said while hugging the boy, "and you can't even talk to anybody but me"

wait.. why is she saying these things?! she then starts to disappear and then i see Natsume. "we don't need you. you're worthless and useless." as he said that i felt my heart break. i drop to the floor and notice something wet. i reached up and saw that i was crying. i never cry. Persona comes to me and started whispering in my ear.

"don't worry, i'm here for you," I woke up covered in sweat. '_wait, why did he say that?' _then I remember what happened when I was younger.

_flashback **(****when she was 5)**_

i was walking home from my best friend Hotaru. i couldn't wait to tell mommy and daddy about my day! as I got home, I saw a lot of police cars outside. I started to get scared. I started running. when I walked inside, I couldn't believe my eyes. there was my parents, lying in a pool of blood. tears were starting to form. I screamed as loud as I could. I see the police looking at me.

"excuse me little girl," one of the policemen said, "are these your parents?" I nodded my head. " I am so sorry, but it seems as someone killed them" he told me. why would someone kill mommy and daddy?! I ran outside and it was raining. I continue running until I got tired. I heard footsteps behind me and when I turned around, I see a man wearing a mask. I started to get scared.

"Hello Mikan" he said. How did he know my name? "I'm Persona, I'm going to take care of you now" I see him smirk. this man is scary. I don't even know him. He started walking towards me and whispered in my ear "I was the one who killed your parents. If you try to run away from me, I will kill everyone else you care about" I started crying again. "what do y-you want from m-me?" i stuttered.

"_your alice" _then he disappeared. I sat there confused. what's an alice?

**(2 years later)**

I finally know what an alice is. I found out I have the Nullification and stealing and insertion alice. I have to meet Persona later. I just sat there staring at the ceiling until it was time to go. I left my room and went to our usual meeting place. When I got there, I couldn't see Persona. "Mikan?" I turned around and see Hotaru.

"Oh, hi Hotaru" I said smiling. I wonder why she's here.

"Mikan, why are you here?" she asked. What should I tell her? then Persona appeared in front of me. "I'm sorry but she can't talk right now."

"oh, ok I'll see you later Mikan" Hotaru flew away on her duck scooter.

"why can't I talk to her?" I screamed

"because I don't want you telling anybody about this. And starting today, you will be doing missions for me." as he said that, he disappeared. I saw a note on the ground and I picked it up. I realized it was my 'mission.' "_I'll do this later, I want to see Grandpa' _I thought as I started walking to my grandpa's house. When I got there, I see him outside sitting on the porch. "Grandpa!" I yelled as I gave him a hug.

"hello Mikan" Oji-chan said, hugging me back.

"I missed you Oji-san, but I have to so soon." I said as I let go.

"where do you need to go Mikan?" he asked

"I need to do a mission for Persona" I said as I handed him the note.

"it doesn't look dangerous. okay, but please be careful Mikan" Oji said

"I promise." I gave one last hug then ran away to do my mission.

As soon as I was done, I went home. When I walked in, I see Persona and he looks even scarier than that day.

"You shouldn't have told your '_oji-san' _about your mission" he dropped something and walked away. I looked at it and realized it was a picture. I looked closer and I dropped it. I started to cry. In the picture was my grandpa, covered in blood. _'I can't believe this!' _I screamed in my head. When I calmed down, I started to get mad. My sadness turned into hatred towards that man. But, from now on, I can't tell anyone about my mission or about Persona. '_Hotaru!'_ I started running but stopped when i see Persona.

"Don't worry, I won't kill her. she already knows. and plus, I can use her in the future" he told me.

thank goodness, at least Hotaru is safe. I can't let anyone get near me from now on. I don't want anyone else get killed or suffer. My heart was getting colder. From now on, I won't get anyone involved in my life.

_flashback ends_

I heard a knock on my door. "come in" I said. Natsume came in. why is he here?

"Persona wants you." he said looking annoyed. i nodded my head and left the room. when I got outside, I see Persona.

"thank you kuro neko you may go" he said and Natsume left. "what Persona?" I said

"your going to do today's mission by yourself" he said and disappeared. I looked at the note and started running to the woods. _'I hate him' _that thought's been going through my head during the whole mission. when I got back, I saw Hotaru and she looked pale. I saw her fall and i quickly went to her side '_what happened'__  
_

_..._

Me: that took a lot of thinking, I have a big headache!

Mikan: and this chapter is longer than the others!

Me: that is true *thumbs up*

Natsume: ...

Me: R&R everybody and sorry it took so long gomen!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: sorry it took so long to post. gomenasai!

Mikan: but at least your posting today right? :)

Me: that's right! I do not own Gakuen Alice or the characters *cries*

...

chapter 5

I took Hotaru to her room and put her on her bed. what happened while i was on my mission?! I walked out of her room and went to find Persona. I started to think that Persona was behind this. I wasn't paying attention where I was walking so I bumped into someone. I fell down and it hurt. i looked at the person and saw that it was Natsume.

"watch where your going polka-dots" huh? why did he call me that? i looked down and saw my skirt flipped up. my face was tomato red. '_ohmygod!'_ I got up and started to run but someone grabbed my wrist.

"why don't you talk to anyone?" i turned around and saw Natsume looking down.

"if you can't talk to anyone, how can we protect you?" my eyes went wide. _'wait, what?' _I thought. I tried to pull my arm away but his grip was tight.

"y-you don't know anything" I said barely above a whisper. I looked down almost ready to cry. I never talk to anyone other than Hotaru. I'm not used to talking people so this is so new to me. he let go of my wrist and I ran away. I ran to the forest and I saw Persona holding someone. When I got closer, I see Hotaru in his arms. I ran toward Persona and used the fire alice. He let go of Hotaru and I caught her before she hit the ground. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry to drag you into my messed up life Hotaru." I cried. I never wanted her to be involved in this world i'm in. I heard someone coming and when I turned around, I see Natsume running toward me and Hotaru. _'why did he follow me?' _I don't want anyone else in my life!

"so, you choose now to defy me Mikan?" I looked at persona and he looked unharmed. He walked towards me and yanked my arm. we started to walk back to the academy. I felt someone else grab my other arm. Natsume pulled me away from Persona. Natsume went in front of me.

"I won't let you take her." he hissed. Persona looked amused. _'this isn't good' _I touched his shoulder so he can look at me._  
_

"It's alright Natsume. I'll be back. I promise." I smile at him and started walking toward Persona. "lets go." I said and used teleportation alice. when I got to the cabin, Persona was already there.

"do you care for Natsume?" Persona asked while glaring at me.

"no, I don't"

"good or else his life will be in danger also" Persona was right. Because I cared about Hotaru, she got hurt.

"what's my mission today?" I asked.

"no mission today, now go" I teleported to Hotaru's room. when she saw me, she pulled out her BAKA gun and shot me a couple of times.

"Ow! hey! why are you hitting me?!" I screamed at her while I was trying to protect myself.

"because you made me worry about you" she stated. I looked at her and saw worry and sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hotaru." I said. I walked towards her and hugged her. To my surprise, she hugged me back and i felt something wet on my shoulder. I guess I really scared her if she's crying.

"It's starting to get late, I have to go to my room now, good night" I hugged her the last time and left her room. When I got back to my room, I saw that it was a mess. clothes everywhere, papers still flying around and my table flipped over. I sighed. I'm too tired to clean right now. I then heard my window open. Natsume was standing there, with bruises all over his body. I rushed to him as he was falling.

"What happened to you?!" I asked.

"my stupid mission Persona gave me" he said as he was sitting on my bed. I sat next to him, I grabbed my first aid kit and started tending his wounds. I was done a couple minutes later. Without a word, he got up and started walking to the door.

"it's a good thing your talking more." and with that, he left. I felt my heart beat faster. why is my heart going faster? all well, I guess I can figure it out in the morning. I went to my bed and i fell asleep instantly.

...

Me: I'm finally done! and sorry if it's short I'm running out of ideas

Natsume: finally what took so long?!

Me: gomenasai! I got in trouble and my friend wouldn't leave ;-;

Natsume: hn

Mikan: well, don't forget to R&R bye everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back and in the last chapter, while Mikan went was talking to Natsume, Hotaru wanted to talk to Persona about Mikan and why she has to do missions for him. Persona got mad and started hitting her and he used his alice but not much, if that makes sense.. anyway, here's chapter 6! I don't own Gakuen alice or any of the characters.**

...

chapter 6:

I woke up to someone screaming in my ear. why is someone in my room?! when I was fully awake, I see Persona with a little kid in his arms, ghosts screaming next to him.

"what do you want Persona?" I asked, getting out of bed, "and who's that kid?"

"His name is Youichi, he is in the Dangerous Ability class and you have to take care of him." He said, putting the kid on my bed.

"what?!" I yelled. I mean, who wouldn't!

"yes, you don't have a mission today. and you have to take that kid everywhere with you." then he left my room.

"well," I breathed out, "hi, my name is Mikan." I told the little kid.

"Baka" he pointed at me. well then, I guess this won't be easy. I sighed again. I walked to my bed and lied down. I'm too tired to fight with this kid. hmm, he looks like he's 3 or 4. as I was falling asleep, I felt my bed move. I looked to my right and saw Youichi fast asleep. I guess this would be okay. then I fell asleep.

I awoke with the sound of my alarm clock. argh! I don't want to go to school today. I got up and I took a shower. I put on my school uniform and picked Youichi up in my arms. he opened his eyes and looked at me for a little bit before he went back to sleep. I was almost to school when I saw Hotaru. I ran to catch up to her. she looked at me and then at the kid sleeping in my arms.

"care to explain the kid?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered. we arrived at the school before the bell rung. I went to Narumi-sensei and told him about Youichi. he said it's fine that he's with me. I walked inside the classroom and sat down in my seat. Youichi moved to get more comfortable. all of a sudden, all the girls ran to me and started asking questions.

"Oh my god! he's so cute! why is he here!?" or "is that child yours?!" Man, these girls are loud. Just then Narumi-sensei came in and told everyone to calm down.

"ohayo my little children. now I know your all wondering about the child Mikan has with her. I was told that she has to take care of him from now on. so I don't want anyone to fawn over him in class okay?"

"hai!" everyone shouted. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Natsume staring at me. _'stop staring at me' _I thought. It's kinda awkward. I feel Youichi wake up and he looked at what was around him. He then looked at me and smiled at me. that's the first time he was smiling at me. he looked at Natsume and glared at him and Natsume glared back. Youichi then snuggled closer to me. "Mine" he said and stuck his tongue out. I blushed and looked at him.

"It's alright Youichi. you can go back to sleep okay. just a little longer then we'll be back home." I whispered to him.

"ok mommy" he said and fell back to sleep. I blushed even more. _'did he call me mommy?!' _I looked at Natsume and saw his eyes widened a little. Natsume pulled out his manga book and took a nap during Jinno's class. the last bell rang and Youichi woke up.

"can we go home now mommy" he asked, still a little sleepy.

"not yet. I have to go meet someone and then we'll go home okay?" _'I'm still not used to him calling me mommy' _I thought.

I put him down and started walking with Youichi following me. he reached up and held my hand. I smiled at him and continue walking towards the dorms. I went to Hotaru's room and it was opened just a crack. I knelt to the floor and I looked through the opening. I saw Hotaru and it looked like she was talking to someone. I opened it a little and saw she was talking to Natsume.

"Mommy? are we going to go inside?" Youichi asked.

"u-uh mommy is just going to stand here for a little bit. and you need to be quiet for a while. promise?"

"Promise" I then started to listen to their conversation.

"tell me why Mikan can't talk to anyone and that she seem distant towards us."

"even if I tell you, she won't talk to you" Hotaru stated.

"look, for some reason, I have a feeling that I need to protect her." Natsume said, looking down. _'why?' _I thought.

"..."

"just, please tell me why! and if you know something about her alice tell me that too!"

"Fine. I'll tell you but you owe me." Hotaru said.

wait, why does Natsume want to protect me?! and why is Hotaru going to tell him? I told her not to tell anybody! I don't want to get more people involved with 'this.' but, I want to hear what Natsume says after. my heart started to beat faster. damn! it's this feeling again! why does this happen when I'm near Natsume. I looked at Youichi and he looked bored. "Here" I handed him a toy to play with. I grabbed a toy car when I left my room this morning. I figured he would be bored later. I went back onto listening to the conversation. '_I'm soo going to talk to Hotaru later'_

_..._

__**I'll leave it at that! sorry if it's short and that it looked like i cut it off to early or abruptly. I keep getting sidetracked and forgetting to post. I'm sorry! D:**

**anyway, R&R to my story! bye everyone**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello everybody! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was really busy with school starting and my brother always bothering me... but anyway, I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**...**

chapter 7

Hotaru started telling Natsume about my past and by his looks, he seemed really interested in the story. I'm still going to talk to Hotaru about this. I looked back to see Youichi still playing. I gave a small smile and looked through the door again. It looked like she told her about Persona because Natsume looked really mad. I heard screaming and something breaking inside. I wanted to get out of there because it was hard to hear your own past torture.

"Mikan has the same alice type as you" Hotaru ended her story with that.

"why," I heard Natsume ask.

"but, it can change, I'm not really sure how but I know it can be changed" Hotaru said.

"are you sure about it?" Natsume asked, his voice rising. _"why does he want to know so much?!" _I thought. I felt Youichi grab me hand. I looked at him and he looked tired.

"I'm getting tired mommy, can we go home" he said, rubbing his eyes. I looked back inside and saw that they were done talking, "yes, we can go home now." I smiled and picked him up. I walked back to my room and put him in my bed. He fell asleep once I put him on the bed. I sat down at my desk and started my homework. I heard some moving and turned around. I saw Persona sitting on my drawer.

" May I help you" I said, rolling my eyes. I don't want to deal with missions right now.

" Here's your next mission. You need to meet kuro neko in the woods at 8" he told me and then left.

I looked at the clock and saw that i had only 30 minutes left. I sighed and put on my uniform. I picked up Youichi and he woke up. I told him that he's going to stay in Hotaru's room and he fell back to sleep. When I got there, I told Hotaru that he needs to stay here until I'm done with the mission.

I went to the woods and saw Natsume waiting for me.

"took you long enough." he said as we started running to the headquarters.

"shut up" I said. We went inside the headquarters and didn't see any guards. _'deja-vu' _I thought. I pulled Natsume as I heard someone talking. we hid around the corner and I heard their conversation.

"I can't wait til the boss gets that girl with the stealing alice! I heard he has a very good plan to catch her."

"I can't wait either. this project is going to be awesome!"

wait, what?! they're planning to get me? I will not let that happen! I used the freezing alice on those guys and started running to the bosses room. I peeked inside and saw the boss was talking to someone. I tried to look further but the door creaked loudly. Gozen* looked at us '_damn!'_ I looked at Natsume gave him a what-should-we-do look. He shrugged his shoulders and walked in. I sweatdropped but walked in also. Gozen walked towards us with a smirk on his face.

"well, if it isn't my favorite kids" he said and some of the guards laughed. '_seriously'_

"..." I didn't say anything but it looks like Natsume wanted to say something, but he kept quiet. I looked back at Gozen and he looked at his guards.

"take them to the special room." he ordered them. I realized I had ropes on my and I can't burn them. the guards took us in a room and locked the door.

"Damn, I can't break the ropes and I don't have anything else to cut it." I said, while trying to sit down.

"we'll get out of here." Natsume said. I looked at the door and saw that it was metal. I have a metal alice stone in my body but I need these ropes off my wrists. I heard talking outside the door and then it open. a huge guy came in with something in his hand. by the time I realized what it was, it hit me and I knocked out.

...

**sorry it took me almost a month to post! school started and I didnt have my** **computer D: but anyway, I couldn't think of the name of the boss so I used the name from Shugo Chara! if you read the manga, that name is in it ^-^ **

**R&R everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hi everybody! Sorry for taking forever to update but im trying xD anyways, heres chapter 8!**

**...**

chapter 8

when I woke up I realized Natsume wasn't with me. I guess they took him in another room. I looked around but I couldn't see anything, it was too dark.

"looks like she woke up finally." I heard a voice behind me. I turn around but someone punched me in the face. I spit out blood and they punched me again. My wrists were still tied so I couldn't defend myself. He kept punching me until I fell to the ground. I looked up and saw Gozen in front of me, Natsume trying to get away from him. Natsume looked at me and his eyes changed colors. He used his fire alice and burned the guy who punched me, but I saw Natsume getting weaker.

"Natsume, please stop" I whispered. He looked at me and his eyes soften. I looked back at Gozen and he was smirking. I could see evil in his eyes and he started laughing. I tried to think of an alice that can get this rope off my wrists and I realized I have a melting alice. I activated it and I quickly jumped to my feet to help Natsume. I started to get dizzy but I chose to ignore it. I punched Gozen in the face and grabbed Natsume before he fell. I helped him up and started running away. By the time we were in the hallway, bodyguards were already surrounding us. I looked back and see Gozen walking calmly towards us.

"now there's no way to escape from me _Mikan_" I flinched when he said my name, "shut up," I shouted at him. When I looked at Natsume, he was breathing hard and was struggling to stand up. I started to get worried. I set him down on the ground and looked at the guys surrounding us. I need to think of a plan to get out of here. I closed my eyes and I thought of something. I open my eyes and used my ice alice and froze half of the guards. I activated my ghost summoning alice and got the ghost to get the other guards. I looked back at Natsume and saw that he passed out. Gozen started to get mad and charged at me. I quickly moved out of the way and blocked his attack. He looked at me with pure hate in his eyes. I hit one of his pressure points and he fell to the ground. I went to grab Natsume and tried to carry him. I was so tired but I wanted to make sure Natsume was in his room safe.

When we got back to the academy, I put him in his room and laid him down on his bed. When I left his room, I started to cough out blood. I made it to Hotaru's room and got Youichi. He was walking by my side when my legs gave out on me

"Mommy?!" I heard Youichi yell. I heard someone running towards me. When I looked up, I saw Hotaru and Narumi standing by me. I tried to sit up but I coughed more blood out and my chest started to hurt. '_damn it' _I thought. I knew I was getting weaker during the fight earlier but I didn't think it would be this big. I felt like crying because it hurt so much. Narumi picked me up and ran to the hospital. I started to lose conscious when I heard someone else running. Before I passed out, I saw Hotaru and behind her in the distance, Persona smirking.

...

**I'm done! c: finally, and again, Im super sorry for taking so long to post my story ;-; and for it being short :( I might make 2 more chapters for this story tho, im starting to really run out of ideas :P but im really happy that all of you like my story, arigatou! well, dont forget to R&R bai!**


End file.
